spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Friendly Replacement
|director = The Imperial Ghost |previous = Less Than More |next = Time and.. Space}} The Friendly Replacement is the fourth televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 8th 2017. Plot Patrick overcomes an illness as SpongeBob has to get him to a hospital in time before his death. Transcript days after 'Less Than More', Patrick is piloting the ship carefully as he then starts to have pains to himself and lets go with screaming in pain. SpongeBob rushes to him. SpongeBob: Patrick, what the hell's happening? Patrick: IT HURTS.... I CAN'T... SpongeBob: I'm taking you to the med center. No time to waste here, you could be dying... I don't want that. carries the starfish from the command center down the stairs and then to the corridors in which the pain can be heard throughout the ship to the annoyance of the other passengers and then they find the med center as SpongeBob hooks him up to an X-Ray machine. SpongeBob: Let's have a look. Patrick, something in him that is yellow is shining inside. SpongeBob: I can see it... Patrick: BUT CAN YOU GET IT OUT?! SpongeBob: But I don't know what it is. Patrick: WHAT? SpongeBob: I don't a bit of the panels. freaking know! (he pauses for a couple of seconds.) I'm going to have find out soon however, because I think it's deadly. I'm going to have to find a planet which is allowing to look after you. But that means, I haven't got long... to fly the ship. leaves the medi-center and goes to the control room. SpongeBob: This should be like an XBOX. But it isn't. Is there a handbook, or did Patrick eat it and that's what's wrong with him. Okay, that's A BIT funny. But still, a book killing Patrick... is a bit funny. uses the controls to try and find a direction to pull them towards and then goes to the left. SpongeBob: Oh god. How do I... looks at the controls again. SpongeBob: Oh yeah, turn them the opposite way round. Okay then.. going right, now! turns the ship to the right. A planet is nearby in front of his eyesight. SpongeBob: It looks populated. We'll try there, then. finds an intercom that Patrick never used and turns it on. SpongeBob intercom: Okay guys, I've found this place. And a intercom button... Squidward: But why are we are moving? Are you lying...? SpongeBob intercom: Oh, okay. There's something wrong with Patrick... and we're going to the nearest planet with a hospital on it to help him... because I... I promised to him, a long time ago to care for him even in death. Squidward: Alright then. Just do it... because I'm getting bored... decides to land the ship on the nearest planet as he walks with Patrick towards the planet. They get stares from a lot of the citizens of the planet. The two start running as Patrick starts to respond a lot slower by time. SpongeBob: C'mon Pat... don't die on me now. Don't... Patrick: I'll... try not to, friend. SpongeBob: I’m never going to let you. If you ever die in my arms… I’ll request the gods to order a resurrection. Patrick: What… are… those? SpongeBob: I don’t want to say it in front of you Patrick… Patrick: You’re… beside me…. Not in front… SpongeBob: Oh yeah… but I’m still not telling you… Patrick: I could… die in your… arms, right now. SpongeBob: I’ll never believe that, Pat. hospital is right in front of him, as music plays over the two of them bursting in; pushing everyone away. SpongeBob shouting for a doctor to help Patrick and one coming to them. They later see each other in the room that they store Patrick in. SpongeBob: How serious is he? Doctor: 71%, though it could be lowed to 60% if the President lowers it with his new proposal. SpongeBob: Who’s the president? Doctor: A man named Travis. SpongeBob: I don’t trust that name. Doctor: But in the past, he’s done good proposals. But he talks too much about politics. Maybe his whole life is politics. SpongeBob: Anyways, back to Patrick. Doctor: We’re going to have to fit him into a cocoon to heal him up. SpongeBob: You sure it’s worked before? Doctor: Yeah, he’s not the only one to have had the treatment. SpongeBob: How long is going to take? Doctor: About an a hour. SpongeBob: I’ll see you again, Pat. At the end. carries the cocoon with Patrick inside out of the hospital. Doctor: Wait, don’t you want to know the— SpongeBob: I’ll find out myself. Doctor: I don’t think you should. exit the hospital with more stares outside as they finally reach the ship again. SpongeBob: He’s back guys… Plankton: In that? SpongeBob: Yeah… Don’t ask, once you ask… lots more problems occur. Just leave him with me… and we’ll be done in about… say 40-50 minutes. just looks at him as he has a look of determination as he carries the cocoon to the control room and he looks straight at it; like he has something that he wants with Patrick in there. SpongeBob: Wish I could talk to you in there... Would really help you... but, I can't. One room vacancy. Hope the BnB is nice. Well, probably will be. yawns. SpongeBob: I'll just wait... won't be a asleep. time passes and something starts to rumble. SpongeBob: Oh, right... it's opening now. Took ya long enough, eh Patrick? cocoon opens up as a bright light shines through it. SpongeBob: Turn the brightness down... Patrick: Sorry... voice is more British and deeper than Patrick's usual voice. SpongeBob: That doesn't sound like... looks at a half-naked (without t-shirt) human exiting out of the cocoon. SpongeBob: What the hell... he hears a noise that sounds familiar as a blue box starts to appear in the control center. SpongeBob: No, not now... you... idiot. blue box is finally visible but someone opens the door. Doctor: Hello... SpongeBob? SpongeBob: ...shit. of Episode 4. Trivia * * * * * Category:Spaced Out Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017